hidden_city_mystery_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
High Stakes Game
High Stakes Game is Case Number 15 in the Diary of Investigations and its story is about a mysterious card tournament at the Red Rose and the disappearance of Cardsharp. Pre-Case Mystical Tournament The Red Rose Café was abandoned a long time ago. But today everything changed. The sign pointing to the entrance flashed with bright lights, and behind the windows the silhouettes of guests could be seen, inviting people to come in. What's made the café, which no one's visited for so many years, so popular now? Nice Memories Goal: Unlock the Red Rose Café. Needed: 1000 Coins Rewards: Favorite Place Goal: Enter the Red Rose Café. Rewards: New Case Goal: Start an investigation. Open the Diary. Rewards: Introduction The Red Rose Café has come to life – bright lights beckon the townspeople who have received an invitation to the Mystical Tournament. Its reward would entice any gambler. When looking from the street, the café seems to be crowded, but there's no one inside. As if this wasn't enough, Cardsharp disappeared after barely crossing the threshold! What kind of a Mystical Tournament is taking place at the Red Rose and what happened to Cardsharp? Stage 1 Cardsharp's disappearance is similar to the unsolved disappearances of four people from the Red Rose Café. The Detective's old case also mentions the Mystical Tournament, but there's no information about it. Will we be able to figure out how the tournament is related to the disappearance of Cardsharp and the others? Goal: Find out more about the Mystical Tournament. Tournament Emblem Goal: Find the Gaming Chip Holder. Rewards: Tournament Winner Goal: Find the Dice Shaker. Rewards: Tournament Bets Goal: Find the Card Shuffler. Rewards: Tournament Venue Goal: Find the Portable Roulette Table. Rewards: Tournament Announcement Goal: Find the Tournament Announcement. Rewards: Mystical Tournament Goal: Learn the truth of Mystical Tournament. Assemble the “Tournament Case” collection. Rewards: Stage 2 We found out that the missing people were Mystical Tournament champions called the Fantastic Four. This tournament is the secret refuge of gambling enthusiasts, where they compete for stunning prizes. However, after the champions disappeared, the Mystical Tournament was relocated. Where is it held now? Goal: Find the Mystical Tournament entrance. Shadow of a Card Game Goal: Find the Ghost Cards. Rewards: Shadow of the Gambling Hall Goal: Find the Gambling Hall Reflection. Rewards: Shadow of a Tournament Visitor Goal: Find the Invisible Man's Hat. Rewards: Shadow of Thrown Dice Goal: Find the Fiery Dice. Rewards: Shadow of the Resting Players Goal: Find the Fingerprints. Rewards: Shadow of the Sealed Entrance Goal: Find the Mystical Tournament entrance. Assemble the “Tournament Shadows” collection. Rewards: Stage 3 The Mystical Tournament is hidden in the Red Rose on the other side of reality. Master F., the tournament's new champion, has already invited Cardsharp to the final game in a closed room. What's going on in the final game that needs to be hidden from everyone? Goal: Get access to the Mystical Tournament's final game. Start of the Journey Goal: Find the Coral Horn Amulet. Rewards: Fatal Accident Goal: Find the Ring without a Stone with the “Illusions” anomaly active. Rewards: First Win Goal: Find the Souvenir Chip Keychain. Rewards: Winning Streak Goal: Find the Winner's Cups. Rewards: New Host Goal: Find the Croupier's Stick. Rewards: Mystical Gambler Goal: Create the Deathly Dice. Assemble the “Mystical Gambler” collection. Rewards: Stage 4 When Master F. seized the Mystical Tournament, the stakes got higher. They started betting with promises, secrets, and magical gifts instead of money. Master F. summoned the Fantastic Four to the final game and won the items he needed from them. What were the items that the champions possessed and what does Master F. need from Cardsharp? Goal: Find out Master F.'s goal. Most Important Things Goal: Find the List of Bets. Rewards: Sleight of Hand Goal: Find the Trickster's Glove. Rewards: Perfect Memory Goal: Find the Ars Memoriae. Rewards: Reading Faces Goal: Find the Impenetrable Mask with the“Illusions” anomaly active Rewards: Calculation of Probability Goal: Find the Abacus. Rewards: Lucky Gambler Goal: Find out what Master F. wants. Assemble “Talents of Four” collection. Rewards: Stage 5 Master F. won the talents of the four tournament champions! He also managed to get Cardsharp's luck. However, Cardsharp is convinced that Master F. won in an unfair manner. If we manage to prove it, we can return Cardsharp's good luck, because he seems unable to survive without it. Goal: Prove that Master F. was cheating during the game. Liar's Deck Goal: Find the Marked Cards. Rewards: Liar's Shuffling Goal: Find the Deck with False Cards Rewards: Liar's Card Goal: Find the Book Card. Rewards: Liar's Gaze Goal: Find the Mirror Snuffbox with the “Illusions” anomaly active.. Rewards: Liar's Sleeve Goal: Find the Card Up the Sleeve. Rewards: Justice is Served Goal: Bring back Cardsharp's luck. Assemble the “Bring to Light” collection. Rewards: Conclusion Master F.'s unfair play has been revealed. The Tournament Guards announced the final game results as invalid, and Cardsharp's luck has returned severalfold. We managed to figure out the essence of the elusive Mystical Tournament and save Cardsharp.. But what does Master F.'s disappearance have in store? Will he return to the City and should we expect him to cause new troubles? And what will the Mystical Tournament become now? INVESTIGATION COMPLETED Case Reward: Tournament Patron Mask Post Case Deserved Reward Goal: Reward Cardsharp for his victory. Assemble the "Deserved Reward" artifact collection. Rewards: Related Pages * Hidden City Home * Locations * Events * Diary of Investigations * Collections, Main City * Collections, Main City - Misc Category:Main City Cases